


Too Tall

by EeveeEclair246



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Remus being Remus, empty threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeEclair246/pseuds/EeveeEclair246
Summary: Patton’s boyfriend Logan is just a little to y’all for him to kiss on the lips, so he asks his friends for help.
Relationships: Logicality
Kudos: 19





	Too Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s boyfriend, Logan, was just a little to tall for him to kiss on the lips, so he enlists the help of his friends to come up with a solution.

Patton was short. 5’1 to be exact. He didn’t mind though. He liked to be short. So yeah, he couldn’t reach the top shelf, and yeah, he had trouble being taken seriously. None of that mattered to Patton though.

No, what made him was that he couldn’t kiss his boyfriend, Logan, on the lips. Logan was a towering 6’3, so that made it kinda hard… 

Logan didn’t see a problem with his boyfriend’s shortness though. In fact, he found it quite cute.

But one day, Patton was (once again) frustrated he couldn’t give Logan a proper kiss. So, he asked his friends for advice.

“Guys, Logan is too tall for me to kiss on the lips. What should I do?” he asked.

“Punch him in the stomach. Then, when he’s doubled over in pain, kiss him.” Virgil suggested. He didn’t even look up from his phone. Patton shook his head.

“I don’t want to hurt him.” he said. Then answers came at him fast. Maybe a little too fast.

“Tackle him!” Roman yelled from the couch.

“Definitely don’t dump him.” Janus said, walking in.

“Bust his kneecaps!” Remus yelled. That got a hard no from Patton.

Then, to everyone’s surprise, Logan spoke up. “No to all of those! Just ask me to bend down, Pat.” Logan said, looking down at his boyfriend.

And that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
